A microbial fuel cell (MFC) is a bioelectrochemical system that uses living cells, such as bacteria, and mimics and/or promotes their natural interactions to produce electric current. Some example MFC systems include mediated MFCs, which use a mediator for transferring electrons from the bacteria cell to the anode. Other MFC systems include unmediated MFCs, which utilize types of bacteria that typically have electrochemically active redox proteins (e.g., cytochromes) on their outer membrane that can transfer electrons directly to the anode.